Off Shore
by minoki
Summary: Sephiroth in naruto universe fix-it ish?


Disclaimer: i obviously don't own any of these fandoms nor do i make any profit off what i am writing.

Not beta read or edited

Off Shore

It wasn't much later, when he was six did the memories return. He remembered bits and pieces before, but they were like pieces of puzzles; he couldn't make sense of it, but finally it all came together. It wasn't shocking as it could have been, though in neither lives was Satoru—formerly known as Sephiroth—ever normal. He wondered at times, if Hojo had been reborn as well, for his father now—Orchimaru—held the same similarities in personality: distant, psychotic and very much in love with experimenting; at least he was more upfront about Satoru being a product of experimentation between Hatake, Senju and Orchimaru's own genes.

He had mostly the same features as Orochimaru: the slit eyes, though a vibrant green; the black hair, with silver fringe and moon pale skin. Most of the times he thinks that he mostly looks like his past self, he wonders if there are still remnants of Jenova still lingering in his genetic makeup—he isn't sure.

Satoru had already proven to be strong and intelligent, but with the past memories returning it only added to his strengths. He knew that he would still have to train his body to get it back to what he used to be—or better—but now he didn't have the added benefits of magic, instead in this new world he was born to, there was something called chakra; something which he had a lot of, thanks to his Senju genes. As the years progress it became easier for him to learn various jutsu's and eventually he could do so without forming any hand signs or calling out the jutsu name; something he had always wondered why no other shinobi had decided to learn. No matter how strong and talented he was, Orchimaru still thought little of him, he had the Hatake and Orchimaru intelligence, the large chakra reserves of the Senju but he had yet to show any signs of mokuton; Something Orchimaru was hoping to recreate, for the other thirty or so experiments where failures and he thought that if he perhaps started in the embryo it would be different. Unfortunately, he showed no signs of the ability.

It turned out to be in Satoru's favour, for unlike in his past life, he was left in peace to train and learn; with only a few experiments to partake in. As he showed no outward signs of rebellion or curiosity he was mostly unrestricted to wander the compound that they hid in; There were moments when Satoru wanted to wander outside and explore but he knew in due time it would happen—at times he pondered if his general complacencies was because of the Jenova genes.

He was ten, when things changed.

Though unrestricted he was compared to the others, he was still kept in a locked room during resting periods. It was a summer night, when he heard loud noises—the sounds of explosion, and steel scraping steel. He immediately jumped from his bed and ran towards the door, he channeled his chakra and let it flow out to sense who was out there to a general idea of what was happening. He could see several groups of shinobi, fighting the retainers of the compound, Orchimarus' own chakra slowly fading into the distance, with another chasing after him.

The fight continued on for several minutes before the retainers were forced to yield, it was then that Satoru stopped scanning and looked at his surroundings, pondering on what he should do. Were they going to terminate them? Were they friendly? Should he fight? He wasn't sure, quickly he ran back to the cot flipping it over sideways as a shield and hid behind it. His mind calm, he gathered his chakra as he quickly went through strategies and scenarios. It was then that he heard the tell-tale signs of shinobi entering into the residence wing—where he and the other remaining experiments where housed.

He could pick up on some mutterings between the intruders, "This is where the experiments are kept…"

"Don't be so cold Taka-san!"

"Listen, we must be careful! We do not know what state physically and mentally these children and prisoners are in."

"Hai!"

There was a loud sound before the creaking noise of a couple of doors opening.

"Horrendous!"

"Taichou, it seems that they are wearing chakra absorbing collars."

"koumori knock them out."

"Some of them look sickly…"

"We will deal with that later, for now we must transport them to the holding facilities."

He heard the sound of footsteps towards his own door, his instincts told him to fight but he wasn't so sure. As the door opened he could make out a figure in black with a white and red mask—it looked like a panda bear.

"Tsuru-tachiou!" The shinobi called out to her captain, as she fixed her stance to a fighting one.

"Kawuso?" A tall and stocky shinobi appeared beside the shinobi, taking him in. "No collar on this one, huh."

With quick speed the taichou threw a kunai at him, he ducked down; if he were to escape Satoru would have to defeat those two and probably the several others outside the corridor. In such a tight space and no weapons, he would have to heavily rely on taijutsu—something he wasn't as keen on. Sharpening his focused chakra, he flung it out like kunai, hoping to catch them in surprise as he quickly ran towards the first shinobi to strike the back of their neck. At the last moment they jumped away and the taichou moved forward to engage him into hand to hand combat. The shinobi was agile moving to tap the pressure points on Satoru's arm, realising what the shinobi was doing he jumped far back leaving space between them, his right arm hanging limp.

"We aren't here to hurt you." The first shinobi—kawuso—told him gesturing their hands in peace.

He stared back blankly at them, thinking. Who were they? How was he suppose to trust them? This was his chance to freedom; sure he wasn't too sure what to do, but he could figure that out on his own. With that in mind he struck out again channeling his chakra to make a wind blade release, Kawuso quickly formed hands signs, then a wall of earth surged up to protect them from Satoru's blades of wind.

"Taka now!"

Satoru felt a chill, when he realised he's been caught in some kind of shadow trap technique, he couldn't move. He felt the taichou behind him before he was struck at the back of the head and darkness greeted him.

notes:

i don't wanna get into too much research on this, kinda just a fun fic for me so no i will not be adding all those jutsu names, not gonna go into too much dept over thinking how it a-lines with actual naruto verse...just go along with it?

Just something in my head that wanted to be written

cross-posted on ao3


End file.
